A Blooming Flower
by Inofanfictions
Summary: (( Caution: Very fluff )) Takara Okumura, Rin's twin sister has been living with him since birth, when a devastation hits the family and their father dies. Rin, Takara, and older brother Yukio are thrown into the super school True Cross Academy to make new friends and face new hardships. This is the tale of their adventures together. Rated M for language, violence, and intimacy.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night, the moon illuminated the sky. A cold breeze blew through the town, chilling everyone to the bone. The leaves slightly rustled, looking a full autumn color. I looked into one of the rain puddles on the ground to see my twin brother, Rin Okumura looking right back at me. He huffed loudly as we continued to walk in silence. I looked over at him with a scorn on my face, "Tch. What's the matter with you anyways."

"You're the matter." He looked over at me with a serious face, but I knew he was kidding when he broke into a grin and punched me lightly on the shoulder. "School, the usual."

"You know Rin, you should really try to have better grad-"My sentence was cut off as a loud squeaky noise came from the left of us.

_Squawk squawk squawk._

"What the hell…" I murmured, turning around to see a couple teenagers playing around in a park. I almost laughed, but on closer inspection it turned out they were shooting the pigeons with a big brown crossbow. Rin and I looked over at each other, our big blue eyes meeting instantly.

"They're not gonna get away with this." Rin grumbled, stumbling towards the teens as I loyally followed. He looked down at the teens scornfully before breaking into a yell, "AND JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" They seemed to be taken aback.

"Well. All these _moronic_ birds seem to do is poop on us. So I decided to take them out." The teenager with the crossbow said. He wasn't a big tough guy, but he looked as if he could hold himself in a fight.

"Well considering their brains are bigger than your dick you would be jealous of them." I sneered, Rin laughing in reply.

"WHY YOU-" He stopped. He smirked. He looked at the pidgeons. He put up his crossbow.

_Bam_.

I don't think he knew what hit him. Before he even pulled the trigger both me and Rin jumped onto him, punching him over and over and over again. His idiot friends were already running off by the time we were done with him. There was red sticky blood streaming down his face as I kicked him towards the dead pigeons. "Don't you ever. Don't you _ever._ Think about doing that again." I hissed as Rin and I glared at him.

"Sis, lets head home. He's not worth our time." Rin said as he turned around, walking back towards the monastery.

"Yeah. Lets." I trudged off towards him, walking back home.

"RIN, TAKARA, YUKIO, DINNER TIME!" Father yelled down to us.

"Coming." Yukio said politely.

"Gimme a sec Old Man!" I yelled down impatiently.

"STOP YELLING YOU OLD FART." Rin screamed, hurting my ears.

I sighed as I walked down the old stairs, slipping a couple times from wearing socks. "What's for dinner?" I asked lazily, looking at perfect little Yukio sit down at the table.

"Well I got some vegetables… and fried rice? Sorry, you know we're not rich." Father replied, placing a decent amount of rice on the dinner table.

Rin ran into the kitchen, "Food! Food! Time to eat!" He sang in a kind of tune. I raised an eyebrow and sat down on the hard wooden chairs.

We all ate quietly except for Rin who chewed with his mouth open, food pouring out of his mouth. The monastery workers opened the door and sat down at the dinner table, they are close friends with the family. "Hey! Rin, we found you a job! You know, since you don't like high school and all that." One of the monastery workers said, instantly regretting the last sentence.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?" Rin yelled, jumping out of his seat.

"O-Of course not! It's just you need a job right?" The monastery worker replied shakily.

I looked at Rin and mouthed the words 'Calm it down.'

He looked back at me and sighed, "Ok so what's the job? And Takara do you want to work with me?"

I made a disgusted face, "Ew. No."

"Well it's a job at the market down the street." The monastery worker as he handed Rin the flyer and put some rice onto his own plate.

I pinched my nose, annoyed by Rins excitement, "Will you shut it already? And when's the interview?"

Rin blinked innocently and looked over the flyer, "Interview…. Interview… Ah!" He exclaimed, pointing at the bottom of the page. "AHH! IT'S RIGHT NOW."

We all looked at him suspiciously when Father spoke up, "You can borrow my suit, and Yukios shoes." He got up to get the suit as I went upstairs to put on my outfit, I mean I might aswell go with him. I combed my messy navy hair to make it slightly less messy and I pushed my bangs out of my eyes as I slipped on one of my skirts and I threw on a white button-up shirt. I grabbed my shoes and walked down the stairs watching Rin fly past me.

"I'll see you there Rin." I said as he sprinted out the door.

The market was a big place that had everything you needed. Well, if you're talking about food. I walked inside casually, looking at all of the big signs put up everywhere. My ballet flats gripped on the tile floor as I searched around for Rin. "Maybe he didn't get the job…" I thought aloud, until I heard a noise coming from the noodle and spice section of the store.

I walked over, peering around all of the people crowded there. "Hey Takara! I got the job!" He shouted from one of the booths while he served up noodles. I walked around to give him a big bear hug as he gave me some free noodles.

"These are delicious, how'd you do it?" I questioned, still chewing on the noodles.

"I dunno, mixed some sauces and stuff? And maybe…" He pointed at me who was scarfing down the noodles like a big. "That's why you don't have a boyfriend." He made a disgusted face while he pointed at me eating the noodles.

"_Baka_. I could get a boyfriend if I wanted to." I protested, looking away from him, still slurping my noodles.

"Sureee…" He joked, watching me eat my noodles.

"So Rin, what time does your shift end?" I asked, looking back at him in his workers smock.

"In like 5 or 10 minutes." He replied, frowning slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at his frown awkwardly.

"Well it's just… With Yukio going off to True Cross, and you may be going with him…" He looked away while saying this.

"Well. I'm too stupid for True Cross." I stated, bringing Rin into a headlock and messing up his hair.

He laughed loudly as costumers began to stare, "Let's go home Takara…"

"Rin, I'm going home. I hope you catch up." I yelled as watched him put away his smock and clock out, myself walking out into the night.

I was laying back, playing a card game with Yukio, who knew my strategy already and was starting to beat me, "Shouldn't Rin be home by now? And where is Father?" I asked, sitting up in my seat.

"I don't know, but we should just wait for them." He stated, like I was going off into the night to look for them.

He kissed my forehead and rubbed my head quietly, "Thanks Yukio." I stated, pushing away his hand.

The door creaked open as Rin and Father stumbled inside, "Where have you two been?" Yukio and I asked in unison.

Father gave us a 'don't ask don't tell' look so we both quietly sat there. Rin Flopped onto the floor and looked over at me. "It's only like 6 o clock Takara, chill out…" Rin said, pulling himself up again. "Anyways I'm going for a walk, Takara you wanna come?" He looked at me with his pity eyes and I couldn't refuse. I hopped up and walked out of the door with him, leaving our families' tired faces.

Rin and I casually walked in the street, debating whether food or water was more important. "You would die quicker without water!" I argued pushing him softly.

"But food is so delicious!" He barked, pushing me back lightly.

I kicked water from a puddle at him, engulfing him in dirty rain water. He silently gave me the middle finger and knew not to kick water back at me. "So, you've come back for some more?" A dirty voice hissed, sounding vaguely familiar. We stopped instantly and backed up towards an alley. A figure emerged from the shadows, with a couple teenage boys following him. Then it struck me, he was the man we beat up at the park the other day.

"What do you want." I spat, standing firmly next to Rin.

"Revenge." He walked towards us slowly, when suddenly he yelled in pain. He moved around, still standing in the same spot though. He grew horns, sharp deeth, a spiked tail, dark spots all over his body, but the worst was his eyes. His eyes were a dark color of red, with pupils as slits, they looked like hell themselves.

"H-He's not human…" Rin murmured, me nodding in reply. I looked at the man then back at Rin and before I could look back at the man he jumped towards me and Rin, claws extended towards us. Is this it? Is this how I was going to die? Time seemed to slow down as he came even closer to us, his claws now looking even deadlier than before. I closed my eyes.

_This was it_.

"Takara…. Takara… TAKARA." Someone was yelling but I couldn't quite tell where from. I looked down at myself to find that I was covered in blue flame. The flame engulfed majority of my body, except my head, which had horns that were wrapped with blue flames around them. I looked to find that I even had a tail. I looked over to see Rin in the exact same position as me. Did he turn us into the ugly mess? I bellowed in rage, blue fire spitting from my mouth. I looked around for the man with the claws, but he was nowhere to be found. Then I saw it, the man was on the ground in front of us, dead? No, that couldn't be, I didn't even do anything. I looked ahead of me to see father standing in the doorway, muttering something and holding up his cross necklace while black fire expelled from the man with the claw's mouth. Once my father stopped mouthing the words and the black flames stopped coming out, the man just laid there.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at Rin who was now not covered in blue flame.

"Takara, you need to calm down…" Father spoke calmly and quietly as he looked me right in the eye. The flames started deteriorating slowly, and my tail and horns went away. I slumped to the ground, as Rin wrapped his arms around me carefully.

"Takara… Are you okay?" His eyes were wide and he looked to Father for help who only motioned for them to follow him.

"Yeah. Just a little… Shaken." I replied, following after Father, and dragging Rin along.

Father explained everything. Like how me and Rin are Satans twin children, and how we're demons and that he never told us. Rin and I were taken aback, but that pretty much explained the event that just happened. He explained how every demon on the face of the earth will also try to possess us and take us to satan, for he will give them a huge reward. Also the people that work at the monastery and Father are exorcists', which means that they fight to cleanse all demons, which of course means we are his biggest enemies.

We arrived back at the monastery right as the sunset and the demons came out.

"Double the barriers and set more holy water traps!" Father yelled to the monastery workers as they ran around carrying stuff in barrels and boxes.

"F-Father… Where's Yukio?" I asked sheepishly, grabbing onto Rins arm for protection.

"Yukio, oh, he's out right now. I'm sure he'll be fine, he can take care of himself." He stated, running into the giant monastery holding Rin and my arms'.

When we first got into the monastery there were screams, shouts, explosions, and people running around everywhere.

"What's going on?" Rin yelled over the chaos as dad threw us into the monastery.

"Demons are attacking." Father said.

"Aren't we demons…?" I asked looking slightly confused.

"Well yes… Ugh, I will explain it all later. Just remember you two are satan's children so everyone is trying to take you to him." Father answered as he opened a cellar and pushed us inside.

"What are we going to do?" Rin yelled as father was taking out a key and opening a long rectangle box.

"Rin, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down you old man!" He screamed, Father sighing loudly and pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Here you two." He handed us twin swords, both of the same look and physique. The sword was blue with little bits of gold on it, "You are to never use these swords except for an emergency, and if you do use them you turn into a full demon, and you can never turn back. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." I said, looking over at Rin who just nodded dully.

"Good, now stay here until dawn. And once it's dawn you call this number, I trust this person and they will help you." He said, throwing us his cellphone with a number written on the back in sharpie.

"B-But Dad! Don't leave…" I clung onto his arm as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"You know I love both of you," Rin was now right next to me, balling his eyes out. "You know how much pride and joy I take in when you two just call me your dad… I couldn't live without you. Now, you two better make the right decisions, do the right things, and make sure you two are never… invisible, make yourself heard, make me proud." He kissed our foreheads softly and went back up into the monastery.

"Rin." I mumbled as crashes and explosions boomed in our ears.

"Takara, I think you know what to do." He said numbly, taking my hand and unlocking the door leading into the monastery. I'll be honest, the monastery looked like absolute hell, the pews were destroyed and so was the windows and also the altars. Majority of the monastery workers were lying on the ground bleeding and right as we walked in, the demon teenager kid punched our dad.

Rin grabbed our dad silently and took him behind the altar to tend to his wounds. I glared the demon kid directly in his cold idiotic eyes, my eyes burning him down like cigarettes. "Dad… We will make you proud." I unsheathed the sword, my body glowing blue like it did before, a tail sprouting from my butt and ears coming from head, both of them wrapped in blue flames. My oceany blue eyes shone darkly as my new katana felt slim and perfect in my hands. I dashed towards the demon kid, jumping up in the air and slamming my foot harshly down upon him. He blocked it by crossing his arms in defense and throwing me back. I ran right back at him and purposely struck my hand out next to his face so he would purposely block with one of his hands. I grabbed the hand that he blocked with and twisted it painfully, causing it to break painfully. He fell to his knees in pain and I took my katana and slit his throat deeply. He slid to the floor where he laid a puddle of his own blood.

Dad smiled faintly then curled into a creepy clown smile as he laughed in a high pitched tone. "You thought this body was out of my reach? SATAN IS THE KING." Rin stepped back towards me and grabbed my arms, our dad's eyes rolling back into his head. "This body thought he could resist Satan possessing him." He laughed eerily and stepped towards us, smirking like a devil. I took one look at my dad as his back cracked in an awkward position, most likely him resisting being possessed. My knees became slowly shaky and he I felt light headed, that was when I dropped down the floor from fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

My caked eyes opened slowly to see sunlight pouring through a moving window. Why was the window moving? Am I moving? I turned my head slowly to see Rin sitting next to me with his arm around me, and Yukio sitting in front of me. My eyes fluttered open and closed as Yukio turned his solid head to look at me, "So, Sleeping Beauty is awake."

"W-What happened?" I murmured, my tail flicking back and forth, slowly getting tangled with Rin's tail.

"All in due time." Yukio answered, pushing up his glasses on his face.

My eyebrows scrunched together when Rin leaned his fat head against mine as I looked out the window. There was trees rushing by, some colorful flowers, and the sky was the brightest blue ever, the sun shone down dully onto the window. "So, we're on a train?"

Yukio gave me the most sarcastic look I've ever seen, "No Takara, we're riding a fucking lamp."

I smiled lightly and Yukio looked at my teeth with his eyes narrowed and I asked, "What's wrong?..."

"You have fangs." Yukio said asI slapped my hand to my teeth to feel that I indeed had sharp fangs sticking from my teeth.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, rubbing my head softly.

"7 days."

"How was I out for that long?"

"You used a lot of energy in the recent fight, and we can talk more about that later."

I looked next to Rin to see him sleeping as I secured my arm around him tightly. "So… Where are we going?" I asked slowly.

"True Cross Academy."

"WHOA. Why are we going to that fancy school? Are Rin and I going to help you get settled in your dorm?" My face probably looked really surprised as I almost screamed this at him, him sighing loudly of annoyance at me.

"You, Rin, and I are all going to school there. You and Rin are living together, whereas I'm living in my own dorm." My mouth felt like it dropped to the ground, he stared at me unblinkingly while he said those words.

Yukio and I sat in silence for about 2 hours, until the loud train came to a stop. I shook Rin lightly as he opened his eyes and his ears shook lightly. I helped him up slowly and grabbed his bags, leading him out of the train and into the blasting sun. Yukio led us all the way to the academy where crowds of nerdy looking guys and girls stood in a huge plaza. About 500 kids were standing in the plaza, me and Rin both didn't do good in large crowds of people. Yukio sighed and tugged us along by the wrists, shoving people aside as people awed at Yukio's attractive looks and our tail and ears. He took into the True Cross building, it was huge on the outside and on the inside, it was just absolutely amazing. The classrooms were huge, and so were the desks. Yukio left me and Rin a slip of paper that told us our dorm room, then walked off to his own dorm room and left us standing in the middle of this giant hallway. I looked over at Rin. Rin looked over at me. We laughed together as we both gave eachother a high five, our fingers intertwining as we both showed a huge toothy smile, our fangs glowing a pearly white. A bark rung out through the hallway, echoing loudly as both of our heads turned in the direction of the noise. A cute little white terrier dog stood about five feet down from us, a huge pink bow sitting on its collar, its eyes drooping slightly as an odd gold piece shone on its collar. It barked once more as rin and I walked towards it, my hand squeezing his tightly. We followed the dog out of the school, and down a road. The small dog barked at us once more before hopping up onto the side rail of the road. The dog poofed into a weird looking man, and I started judging him, starting from the bottom. He was wearing brown leather boots that went to his knees, that had a couple of gold leather buckles on it. He was wearing striped pink tights, one stripe colored light pink and the other stripe colored dark pink. The tights went under his big poofy white shorts, a sinch at the bottom of the shorts, making the shorts look like big fluffy clouds. He was wearing a white button up shirt, with dark pink buttons. He had a pink polka dot tie that was tucked into his button up tie, the dots on the tie were white and the rest was pink. He was wearing a long cape that went down to his feet, the inside purple and the outside white. He had a little bit of purple chin hair sticking out from his long face, his squinty brown eyes looked down at us happily. His fangs shone dully as his elf ears pointed out from his purple hair that was resting under his white top hat, with a pink and purple stripped ribbon. I stuck my hand up to my ears to see that I indeed had elf ears aswell, I looked over to see Rin had them too. "Hello there young ones," he almost had a pedophile smile on his face, "I'm Mephisto Pheles."

"And… who are you?" Rin asked, narrowing his eyes at the new stranger.

"I'm the principle of True Cross academy. I'm also an exorcist."

We both gaped at him but looked really confused as Rin spoke up, "Wait, and so…"

"Yes Rin, that means I'm the one in charge of you and your sister becoming exorcists."

"Wait what the hell did you sign me up for Rin?" I looked at Rin with narrowed eyes as he looked at me skeptically and I asked, "What's an exorcist?"

"An exorcist is someone who 'cures' demons." Mephisto said, holding his hand out to me and batting his eyelashes. "Don't worry, I will explain everything you beautiful flower."

"F-Flower?" I stuttered, taking his hand shyly.

"Yes, you are as beautiful as a blooming flower." He replied expertly. "Don't worry darling, everyone will love you." He led me down a path as Rin loyally followed.

"Where are we going?" I asked, smiling and beginning to trust this weird pedophile man.

"We are going to your first exorcist class, and by the way exorcist classes are every day after school for three hours straight." He laughed at our reactions as he took a key that opened into a huge hallway, it was probably magic or something…

"So… What's an exorcist class like?" Rin asked, bouncing along next to me.

"You'll see." Mephisto replied, smirking like a mad man and standing in front of a door. "Are you two sure about this?"

We both smiled and at the same time we answered, "Yes."

He opened the door to our new life.

"YUKIO?" We screamed as he opened the door, Yukio standing at the front of the class room pushing up his glasses.

"You two know the teacher?" Mephisto asked, smirking and pushing us into the classroom and shutting the door behind us.

We were too busy glaring at Yukio to care that Mephisto shoved us into the classroom. I looked over at Yukio and spoke quietly, "Why didn't you tell us you were teaching as an ex-"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rin screamed, running up to him.

"Rin you sit in the very front, and Takara you sit in the very back, across from Ryuji and Shima."

Ryuji looked up at me slowly and I almost fell from fainting, his eyes were a sparkling brown and full of sexy. His hair was a little short on the sides, and a soft brown. The bushy tan gold Mohawk sticking up in the middle of his head. He had a scruffy goatee and lots of piercings that made him look tough and irresistible. He looked buff in his school uniform, his tie and uniform also making him look smart and dignified. I haven't even talked to him, and I'm already falling head over heels for him, this is bad…

Shima looked pretty normal, with pink hair and an okay body. Yukio narrowed his eyes at me, "Are you two going to move?"

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR." Rin yelled, looking at me for help who just sat there blushing like an idiot.

"Rin. Sit." Yukio said, his eyes closing in frustration.

"No." He barked defiantly.

"Rin, just sit the hell down." I said, walking past him hotly to my seat in the back.

Ryuji noticed me, so of course I moved my butt in the air hoping to look irresistible. As I walked past him my heel broke and I felt like an idiot. I fell to the ground silently, my hair flying up because of gravity. Stupid gravity. I should've stepped infront of myself to stop myself from falling but I didn't care. I think Ryuji thinks I'm a complete idiot who thinks she's cool and can't walk in high heels. Just great, he thinks I'm stupid. My body was falling to the ground slowly as arms wrapped around my chest tightly. I stopped falling. I stopped falling? I looked up with my oceany blue eyes and met with his beautiful brown ones. Ryuji caught me?! "You should be more careful next time." He said with a cute little smirk, pulling me up. Did he purposely wrap his arms around my boobs? Is that a good sign?

"S-Sorry… I just broke a heel or something." I said shakily, blushing like a little girl.

"You're like a week late for school, do you need catching up?" He asked, letting go of my boobs slowly.

"We live far away, it took me a week to get here, and um yeah I would love if you could catch me up." I smiled lightly as he walked to the back of the room and sat down in the desk next to mine, pointing towards the seat I sit in, as in inviting me to come sit next to him. I threw my broken shoe and the non-broken shoe into the garbage, then went to sit down next to him. "So… how am I going to catch up if Yukio is always talking?"

"Well, he gives us fifteen minutes at the end of class to finish some of our homework."

"I have so much homework to make up though, how am I going to make it all up in 15 minutes? That'll take weeks."

Rin was glaring back at us probably listening to our conversation as Yukio was looking at his schedule or something, I realized we only had like five minutes of class left. Ryuji smiled nicely, "Well I could tutor you, you know, spend like an hour after class in my dorm so we can catch you up."

"NO. NOPE." Rin yelled, flipping over desks as he walked towards us.

Yukio glared at Rin silently, "Rin. She needs help, let her be tutored."

"Not by this fag!" He hissed as he stood there, his eyes burning at Ryuji.

Ryuji looked over at me, "Rin… You're making a scene, you're acting like a 5 year old."

"Well you're acting like a slut, so we're equal." He barked.

"That's it. Everyone get out except for Rin and Takara. Now." Everyone quickly hurried out of the room, leaving Rin, Yukio and I alone. "What is wrong with you Rin?"

"What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" He screamed, stomping over to the door where he flung it open and stormed out, leaving Yukio and I alone with confused faces staring in at us.

"I-I…" I mumbled quietly, looking at the floor.

"Takara, I think he just thinks you're still his little girl." Yukio said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I could hear the rain pouring against the shuttered windows, pouring ever so harder every minute I stood there. Shima walked in and put his hand on my shoulder comfortingly, "You alright Takara?"

"I don't know…"

"Ryuji and I can take you back to our dorm, we can study and watch T.V and stuff…" Shima said, smiling warmly.

"That sounds very nice." I murmured, Ryuji walking towards me slowly.

"You don't have shoes or a coat, and it's pouring." Ryuji said, picking me up and carrying me bridal style.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Carrying you to the dorm." He smiled, opening the door as Shima followed us.

All of the other students had left a couple minutes ago, Shima and Ryuji were busy covering me up with their coats. When they opened the door it was raining harder than I've ever seen it rain before in my whole life. Ryuji sighed and then ran into the rain, Shima running fastly after him. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, his piercings sparkling dully. After about 5 or so minutes of running Shima ran infront of us and took out his key, unlocking their dorm room, Ryuji running inside. "We're here Takara…" He said, breathing harshly and setting me on the floor, Shima locking the door behind us.

"Thank you guys so much, I'm not sure why Rin acted up like that…" I said, trailing off into my thoughts.

"Yeah, it's no big deal." Shima announced, him and Ryuji taking off their soaking shirts and throwing them into the dryer. They looked so hot together, it was time for me to match them. I unbuttoned my shirt slightly as I shook my wet glistening hair slowly. I took their jackets off of my body, throwing them aside casually as I arose, smirking and shaking my hair slowly. They both looked over me, blushing slightly. Shima snapped out of it first, "So do you wanna study first?"

"Well considering I have 21 assignments, 3 for each day I missed, I guess I should start…." I said, Ryuji and Shima putting on some dry clothes.

"Let's get started." Ryugi said, setting out the work Yukio gave me on their kitchen table. For the next hour we got through one assignment, Yukio really made sure that the work took as long as it did in class. Shima mostly helped me with remembering it and making sure it stuck in my head, and Ryuji made sure to explain everything perfectly so that it made sense. We laughed at my stupidity, I joked around with both of them, and we all spaced out a lot and got really off topic. We then moved on to T.V after my brain felt fried after the first assignment. Ryuji and Shima both liked one of my favorite shows, which is a comedy show that will leave you crying from laughter every time. All three of us squeezed onto their two person couch as we laughed hard together and held our sides from laughing to hard. Tears welled up in our eyes and ran down our cheeks from laughing. After we finished that, somehow we got hooked on watching this really sappy old movie. I don't know why I got so tired all of the sudden, but about half way through I started to get really tired for no reason. I kicked my legs up onto Shima's lap and left my feet dangling off the end, and I rested my head on Ryuji's lap. I soon closed my eyes and fell asleep, the whole world going blank.

My eyes fluttered open silently to see the sun bursting through the curtains and my head laying on someone's lap. I turned my head up to see that I was laying on Ryuji and Shimas laps. My eyes widened and I began to gape as I fell off onto the ground. "Ughmhuh…" I grunted, hitting my head on the ground.

"…Takara?" A familiar voice said, the dorm door creaking open slowly.

I got up off of the floor to see that Rin was standing in the door smiling like an idiot, "Rin… What are you doing?"

"I brought you your uniform… Don't worry, Ryuji will definitely like it." He smirked as he threw me a heavy plastic bag. I went to the bathroom and put on the uniform and came back out into the living room with it on.

I was already very short and scrawny, but this made it worst. I was wearing plain black shoes, that came up to my ankle and had plain black laces. I was wearing plain black tights that came about three inches below my skirt, that came down to my upper thigh. I was wearing a plain white button up shirt with the same jacket that Shima and Ryuji had; except it was white and the collar was pink, to match my skirt, and it has a couple pink buttons on the side with a true cross academy symbol over the heart. Rin helped me tie my red and black stripped tie. My long black hair was down and combed out straightly, my bangs hanging almost over my bright blue eyes. I cooked breakfast for Ryuji, Shima, and I so that they could sleep in a little longer. After I finished breakfast I took my blue and gold sword that was wrapped in red cloth off of my back and slammed it on the floor, waking Shima and Ryuji up and shooing Rin out of the room.

Ryuji woke up first, wide eyed as he looked me up and down. "You're wearing a school uniform?" He asked, getting up to make breakfast or something.

Shima rubbed his eyes then looked me up and down aswell, him getting up to talk to Ryuji about the ending of the movie. "Guys… You slept in, school starts in ten minutes." I said, throwing my sword strap over my shoulder.

"Oh my god, what?!" Ryuji threw his pan of half cooked eggs in the sink as him and Shima threw on their clothes in minutes. As they walked out of the door with me I handed them each a little egg and cheese sandwich.

"Takara, you didn't have to…" Shima said, rejecting the sandwich.

"The only school I'm taking is exorcist classes, so you know I got up early to make you guys breakfast. It would be a shame to waste." I smiled, handing him the sandwich as Ryuji took a bite.

"Thank you Takara, these are delicious." He said, eating all of it in a couple bites.

I smiled happily and hugged both of them, "Cya at 3:00 for exorcist class."

"Cya Takara." They said in unison as they hugged me tightly back.

They next week went by and almost the same exact thing happened every day. They days went by quickly, I got a chance to talk to Rin inbetween his classes about how sorry I was that I didn't come home last night. He was alright with that and told me the boots looked great and that he picked them out himself. I didn't do much else that day, I made lunch and brought it to Ryuji and Shima. They went back to school and I went back to drawing. I sat on the campus and drew this one cherry blossom tree, it was really pretty and I liked it, so I decided to just sit there and draw it. I checked the giant clock that sat in the middle of the plaza on one of the fountains, 2 minutes until the guys get out of school. I put away my drawing in my leather bag that all my homework and stuff was in. After I finished that I saw everyone was walking out of school. Ryuji and Shima spotted me out in the crowd and walked towards me instantly, smiling widely and bracing themselves for my daily hug. I dashed towards them and attacked both of them with my giant bear hug.

"Hey Takara, haha." Shima said, chuckling lightly and he wrapped one of his arms around me.

"So what did you do today?" Ryuji asked, wrapping one of his arms around me.

"I burnt a grilled cheese, and it looked like Jesus. Grilled Chesus." We all laughed loudly as we walked down the steps to the exorcism hall, arm in arm. I took the key out of my bag and opened the door to the hall, our steps echoing loudly. We walked down the long hall and turned right to walk into our classroom, everyone sitting there patiently.


	3. Chapter 3

For some reason unknown Rin and Ryuji both have a burning hatred for eachother and it always makes me laugh. I sat there quietly in the middle of Shima and Ryuji and watched Ryuji glare at him the whole class period. Rin was sitting next to the new girl in class who was very cute, and I think he took a liking to her. Rin snoozed off about every five minutes, one of the teachers getting really mad at him. Once class was almost over Yukio stood up front and said, "Time to pass back quizzes."

I looked between the two of them, "You think you guys got good scores?" I asked.

"I hope so." Shima said, slamming his head on the desk.

"We'll find out." Ryuji said with a long sigh.

"Shima." Yukio called, Shima dragging himself up to go grab his paper.

"Shiemi." The new girl bounced up to Rin to look at her paper only to sulk back down when she looked at it.

"Rin." Rin walked up to Yukio and took his paper, his eyes widening.

"How'd I get a 2 out of 100?" Rin yelled, everyone in the class looking at him.

"Ryuji." Yukio said, holding out his paper.

Ryuji got up and walked past Rin, but as he walked past Rin he said, "I couldn't get a two if I tried. I bet you're screwing around with the new girl, how disgusting." Ryuji took his paper and shoved the 98 score in Rin's face, causing Rin to swell up in anger.

"Takara." I walked up to Yukio casually as he clapped for me, "You were the only one in this class to get a hundred percent, good job."

"Thanks." I said, taking my paper happily and looking at my flawless score.

I turned around to see Rin and Ryuji still fighting, "How'd a guy like you get a 98?" Rin screamed.

"What did you say? I came to this school because I'm serious about becoming an exorcist." Ryuji yelled back, glaring at Rin. He continued yelling to my surprise, "Everyone here is studying hard to become exorcist! Someone clueless like you… Should get lost."

"What the? Who do you think you are rooster head?" Rin shot back, crumpling his paper in his hands. "You may not believe but I'm trying to become an exorcist too."

"Seriously? You're always dozing off in class." Ryuji said, getting face to face with Rin.

Shima and I grabbed Ryuji and held him back as I said, "We're in class, calm down."

"I never see you paying attention in class." Ryuji yelled, pointing at Rin.

"I'm an in the field kind of guy." Rin shot back, Yukio restraining him.

Yukio now spoke up, "Yeah Ryuji tell him off."

Rin pushed Yukio away and said, "Whose side are you on anyways?"

"Whose side do you think." Yukio yelled, the bell ringing in the classroom around us, "That's it, class is over."

Yukio talked me after class and told me I had to take P.E at the highschool with Rin so I can stay fit. After that I was dismissed and I walked up to the highschool with Ryuji and Shima. We walked up to the main grounds to see Rin holding hands with Shiemi and Ryuji said, "Making out in public are we?"

"The… The… The… The…" Rin said, stuttering fastly before bringing himself together, "The HELL we are, dammit!"

"So who is she, is she your woman?" Ryuji asked, all three of us walking up to the fountain.

"You have the wrong idea about us." Rin said, narrowing his eyes at Ryuji and I.

"Then what are you? Just friends? Huh?" Ryuji said, standing in the middle of Shima and I.

"Sh-She's… not my… friend." Rin said, looking away from Shiemi who's face turned into a sad look.

"Huh? I get it now." Ryuji said, standing cooly and I looked away from Rin awkwardly.

"Dammit! Like you don't have your crew always hanging with you. Sticking with your own kind… How lame is that!" Rin yelled, this time Ryuji face was surprised and he looked up.

Shima burst out in laughter and Ryuji turned around to face him, "What are you laughing at Shima?"

"Well I was thinking that what he said was true." Shima said, continuing to laugh.

"What's the big idea? Agreeing with him?!" Ryuji yelled, glaring back up at Rin.

The next thing I knew I was walking into practical training to see Ryuji and Rin being chased by a giant frog. Ryuji jumped up into the air and kicked Rin screaming, "Last on standing wins. Screw you!"

They started screaming something and I sat next to Shima who was laughing his ass off at the moment. They got into a fight and Shima went down to hold Ryuji back again. The girls next to me were rolling their eyes and the practical training teacher was asking to see Ryuji in private. I was standing next to Shima who was apologizing to Rin when he said, "You see, Ryuji has big ambitions."

"Ambitions?" I asked, looking at Shima.

"You see, he wants to kill Satan." Shima said, Rin and I looking at each other silently.

Rin, Ryuji, and I have the same goals I guess, and then Rin asked, "Why?"

"Our temple was taken down by the Blue Night."

"What's the Blue Night?" I asked, looking at Shima.

"You've never heard of it? I guess you are one of the rare ones. The blue Night happened 16 years ago, when satan massacred the world's most prominent clergy men."

"Massacred?" Rin asked.

"According to our own priest, on that night 16 years ago one by one the exorcist started bleeding all over, then died sprouting blue flames from their mouths. Blue flames being the symbol of satan. And now they call our temple the cursed temple, so cut him some slack okay?"

"The boy from the cursed temple, eh?" I said, looking over at Ryuji.

It was time for Shima and I to go up against the giant frogs, and hopefully not fail. I ran fastly away from the frog, right behind Shima. Right the middle of it however, the teacher left and told no one to go near the demon. I sighed loudly and walked up the ladder to where wveryone else was standing and I stood next to Ryuji. After everyone complaining about the teacher leaving Rin and Ryuji got into a fight again. Ryuji was yelling at Rin and this is when I stepped in, "Both Rin and I are motivated, okay, so calm down." I said, standing inbetween them.

"Then prove you're motivated." Ryuji said, glaring at both of us now.

"Prove it?" I asked.

"How?" Rin said, standing right next to me now.

"With that." Ryuji said, pointing towards the frog.

"I'm not risking my life, and neither is Rin, and Ryuji…" He was looking at me and took all of my will to yell this at time, "You are the biggest jerk I've _ever_ met."

He gaped at me for a second with a sad look on his face right before his face turning to rage, "I'll show you!" he screamed, jumping down towards the frog, "I will defeat satan!"

One of the girls in the class snickered rudely, "Defeat satan? What is he, a kid?"

For a moment Ryuji held a serious face against the frog, causing it not to move at all, but when the girl said those words his face broke into a determined face, the frog bellowing and attacking him.

_Bam._

I stood in the frogs mouth so it couldn't touch Ryuji and I yelled, "Stop!" with a blank face.

"D-Danielle…" Ryuji said, both of us now backing away from the frog.

"What?" I screamed, looking over at him with the most pissed off face ever.

He looked taken aback by me being super pissed off, "A-Are you o-okay?" He stuttered, backing away from me.

"I will never forgive you for being so rude to my brother, I hope you burn." I said, leaving him and his thoughts so I could go be with my brother.

"Your studying, what is this?" Yukio asked, Rin studying some books in the classroom very early with Shiemi and I.

"Hey, don't be so rude." I said, laughing and sitting in the desk diagonally behind Rin.

Rin and Shiemi were smiling and opening a book, talking about some sort of demon. I was slamming my head on the desk softly when Ryuji walked into the room and looked around at Rin and I, Rin looking up to speak to him, "You here to mock me too?"

"No, I came to uh.." He looked at me who was staring at him confusedly now, "I came here to properly say thank you… And to say sorry to you Rin, I really am sorry. Oh and here use this to pin up your hair so it doesn't get into your eyes when you study." He said, his face reddening as he handed Rin a pin.

It was just about the sweetest gesture I've ever seen in my entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

My mouth was gaping at Ryuji who just looked away and rubbed the back of his head, blushing. I pushed myself out of my seat and slammed my hands on the desk. "Ryuji Suguro." I said, looking down at the desk, gulping nervously.

"Danielle?" Ryuji said.

"Will you go on a date with me?" I looked up at him and smiled lightly, looking away awkwardly.

"I have a girlfriend." Ryuji said, turning his back on me and walking out of the classroom casually.

The weekend went by quickly, mostly because I slept the whole time and was depressed, but hey, at least it went by quickly. Rin and Yukio were throwing a fit over the food prices so they cooked on their own, got our chef pissed off, and had a giant cook off. That was the only time I came out of my room. I sat on top of the refrigerator next to Mephisto who was guffawing at me as he said, "You look horrible, are you alright?"

I didn't say a word about if I was fine, because I wasn't. Instead I just leaned back against the wall and watched Rin and our chef cook. I took a sip of the cup of tea they gave me, "Oh this is delicious." I said, smiling and drinking some more.

At this point Yukio ran into the kitchen and Mephisto was slowly clapping and Yukio yelled, "Wha'ts going on?"

I hopped off of the fridge and walked out, going back into my room. I sat the tea down on the night stand next to me and I just plopped onto my bed and went to sleep, and before I knew it I was back in school.

I walked into the classroom dully, wearing my school uniform. My black hair was down and very straight with my bangs cutting across my forehead like usual. I sat in the back of the room and laid my head on the desk, Rin sitting down next to me. I looked up to see Shima smiling at me and Ryuji awkwardly staring at me. Yukio told us we were going to a boot camp and having an exam or something, resulting in Rin filling me in, which he didn't do a very good job of. He told me that there are five classes and they are guns, doctor, sword, animals, and bibles. I rolled my eyes playfully and asked him, "What two are you going to go for?"

"The sword one, and the bible one I think." He answered,

"Well I'm gonna go for the tamer and the knight." I said, getting up to see what was happening at the front of the room.

"Ok class, this is the moment to see if you're a tamer." He said, handing me a little white card with some drawings on it.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" I asked, turning it over in my hand to see if anything was on the back.

"You draw your blood and wipe it on the card then say whatever comes to mind, and see if you can summon demons." He said, one girl trying and getting it instantly.

She said some chants and she summoned two wolf dogs, everyone clapping slowly as Rin who was standing next to me said, "Whoa… Cool…"

The next person to try was Shiemi, and she summoned a small green thing, and I couldn't tell what it was. The teacher started to finish things but I cut him off, "My turn." I said, poking a little hole into my skin and wiping the blood on that card and closing my eyes, "I call thee to coil around ones victims, I call to Amaimon, I call to Naga's." I blurted out, not even knowing why I said that or what some of it said.

I opened my eyes and looked around, everyone jumping slightly. I looked down to see a long black and blue snake on my shoulder, its head perched right next to mine. Rin backed up from slightly more and said, "Takara, what's wrong with your eyes?"

"My eyes?" I said, Shiemi handing me a small mirror.

I looked into the mirror to see my blue eyes now had slits instead of pupils. I looked over at my professor with my mouth wide open from confusion, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is perfect example of sometimes when someone summons a demon the demon becomes part of the person instantly. For example Takara's eyes are now like the eyes of a snake."

"And I can't do anything about it?" I asked, petting my snake quietly.

"Your eyes will only be like when you summon your demon, don't worry." The professor said as he took back the unused cards and talked again, "Now let's see if you can summon it in battle. Now remember, you have to be confident, the demon never obeys a master who's weaker than them." He finished, the bell ringing meaning the ending of class.

I sat outside on the front steps of our dorm next to Rin who looked up at Yukio and asked, "Why does boot camp have to be in our dorms?"

"Because we don't have anyone else in the dorm, so we can make noise."

I watched as all of the other kids walked up in their uniforms, ready to go to boot camp. We walked inside and for the whole first day we took a really long test, it was especially hard and frustrating. As I got up after class to go take a bath with the other girls I turned and looked at Shim who was staring at my butt. I stared at him angrily for a second or two before he even noticed me. I waved at him sarcastically and he shrugged, laughing it off. "What can I say? Guys will be guys." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I left the room and walked into the bath room with the two other girls, when something strange happened. We were standing in the door way and one of the girls said Shiemi wasn't allowed in the bath room. At first I thought she was joking on closer inspection she wasn't. I walked straight up to the girl who said Shiemi couldn't go in and I slapped her, "She is allowed to go anywhere she wants in my dorms. You – however – Are not allowed to be in here, or anywhere near Shiemi and I."

She walked away glaring at me as Shiemi and the other girl Paku gaped at me and Shiemi spoke up, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." I said, walking into the bath room with them and shutting the door behind me and watching Shiemi having a conversation with Rin I the hallway.

"Hey, the bath room is pretty nice." Paku said, standing there awkwardly as I took off my shirt.

"Something wrong?" I asked, putting my shirt and tights and shoes in the locker.

"I might quit cram exorcist classes." She said, looking away from me.

"But why?" I said, putting my skirt in the locker.

"I-" She was cut off by a demon appearing out of nowhere and slapping Paku to the ground, standing over her and bleeding out acid onto her.

I screamed and ran towards the monster, jumping up the air to kick it. The monster was too fast and it grabbed me and threw me harshly against the locker then standing over me, pouring acid onto my skin now. The last thing I saw was Rin and Yukio running into the locker room with Shima and Ryuji who both ran towards me.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke some time the next day with Yukio injecting something into me and bandages around my head. "Good morning Takara, ready for boot camp?" Yukio said, throwing away the needle and handing me my school uniform.

I nodded dully, "I think so…." I said, blinking slowly and putting on my uniform. The rest of the day went by really qickly, and boot camp was really boring. Later that night during boot camp Yukio left us alone for three hours. Just as we got in I was stuck sitting next to Shima and Ryuji who just awkwardly looked at me and fought with small brows.

Suddenly we were in the room and all of the lights turned off, "Guys…" Rin said, Shiemi letting out a tiny squeal.

I dropped the rock demon on the floor and scooted closer to Shima, who smiled sweetly and wrapped an arm around me and said, "Scared?"

I nodded, Ryuji eyeing both of us. I looked around at everyone then back to Shima and said, "What're we gonna do?"

"I'm going to go check outside." Shima said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Be careful." I murmured, Ryuji scooting closer to me now. I looked over at scornfully, "What do you want?"

"You." He replied, smirking weirdly.

"What? Am I your rebound?" I said, closing my eyes in annoyance.

"I never had a girlfriend; I was just lying because Shima really likes you. In the past days without you around me, I realized I couldn't live without you." He said, my eyebrows furrowing.

"I don't know what to sa-" I was cut off by Shima sliding past me as the demon who hurt me the other day crawled into the room. For a second no one knew what to do when Shiemi stood infront of us and used her demon to make a tangle of wood as a shield. I looked around at Ryuji and Shima who just sat there. Then to Rin who ran off through the branches and out of the room, taking half of the demon with him, the other half staying with us.

"Takara stay back." Shima said standing infront of me with his staff, Ryuji starting to say verses from the bible with one of the other kids.

I smiled, and pushed Shima aside. "I got this." I said, bringing out the seal and summoning my snake. Shiemi couldn't hold the forest any longer and the demon was let loose. The demon tried to go for Ryuji first but I wouldn't let him touch Ryuji, I jumped off of the wall and punched the demon in the face, staggering it back for a moment. I then sent my snake to bite its neck, sending holy water through its body, causing the demon to thrash all over the floor. I stepped over the demons body and spit on its face before stabbing it with a broken piece of wood I found. I thought it was all over but the demon threw me back against the wall, my back alamming against the hard wood, my body sliding to the floor. Shima came to my rescue, sitting by my side and putting me into his lap. Just as the demon pulled himself together the lights turned on, Ryuji almost finishing the end of the chapter. The demon went straight for Ryuji again, but I wouldn't allow him to touch Ryuji. I got up shakily from Shima's lap and threw myself in front of him throwing out my arms in a barrier. My snake slithered towards me as I looked up at the demon. The snake slid up and onto my shoulder, hissing silently next to me. "You won't touch him!" I screamed, the demon yelling loudly. I stood my ground, staring the demon down. The demon yelled once more, this time slapping me harshly against the wall to the right of me, my body again sliding down to the floor. I laid there and watched Ryuji finish the chapter, the demon turning into ash and disappearing from our sight. Ryuji and Shima ran over to me, both of them looking at me with wide eyes and asking, "Are you okay?"

"I-I've… been be-better." I struggled, trying to sit up.

Rin came crashing into the room and yelled, "Are you okay, there was another demon in the room wasn't there?"

"Yeah…" Ryuji said, running towards Rin and trying to smack him.

Rin and Ryuji got into another fight or something as Yukio walked into the room with the tamer teacher, Mephisto making his entrance by kicking Rin in the face. "Hello there my young pages." Mephisto said, offering me a hand.

I took it gingerly and got up, "Thanks."

"No, thank you for all of your hard work!" Mephisto said, kissing the top of my hand like a pedophile.

"Is that the director?" Ryuji asked, blinking confusedly.

"What's going on?" Shima asked, looking at Mephisto.

"Of course I would never allow an upper-level demon to infiltrate the school." Mephisto said, snapping his fingers.

After he snapped his fingers, teachers came out of nowhere, popping out of closets and floors. Rin looked around at them, "Huh? Huh?"

"Instructors with doctor credentials, please tend to the wounded." Mephisto did a spin as he yelled, "Surprise! This boot camp also served as your ExWire Authorization Exam."

"What the…" Rin said, looking up at Mephisto who was slowly clapping.

"While camp was in session, we tested you through via strategically, placing instructors around the building making the final call on whether you passed or didn't pass. Please await until those announcements."

Everyone looked around and waited in anticipation.

"Cogratulations! You have all been accepted to be an ExWire." Mephisto said, twirling around in his cape.

"Yay!" Everyone shouted, some people dancing, some people jumping with joy, some people yelling, others hugging, and everyone celebrating.

"Let's celebrate!" Mephisto said, leading us all to a feast.

We sat together and ate to our hearts desire.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm just going to reply in here to the reviews that I got on the last chapter. The review is: "Ok. Just 1 days and you managed 5 chapters? That's quite a feat. So far so good, but I wonder what made Takara so "casual"? I mean just look at Rin and Yukio! Both of them have their own "mask"! And don't you think that Menphisto appearance in chapter 5 is nonsense? - It would be much logical if he gave them something else!" First off, I'm gonna say that I should've mentioned Takara's mask of fear and sadness and insanity in the first or second chapter or whatever, but here it is. Takara was never quite told how her dad died or even that her dad died at all, she just suspected that her dad died because of how Rin was acting. Her mask of being incredibly sad is that she's happy and tries to make everyone else happy no matter, when others are happy it makes her alive and warm on the inside. Well, I posted this story after I finished the fourth or third chapter in word, I think. Mephisto's appearance and the rest of the teachers appearances in chap. 5 is what happened in the anime, it was kind've random but Mephisto always pops up randomly so I don't know, and a lot of things are about to not make sense so I apologize for that in advance.

* * *

The next day Rin, Shima, and I went to the beach to let some steam off and sell food. I stood in the bathroom to put my bikini on, but the stalls were full, so I waited outside the stalls and leaned against the door. One of the people got out of the stall and I walked in, setting my bag on the floor. I opened my bag and threw all of my clothes in, bringing the plain polka dot red bikini out. I put on the bikini and left the bag by the food stand we had going, then sat down by Shima. "Wanna take a swim?" I asked, his eyes just staring at my chest.

"Uh… Huh? What…" He said, looking back up at me.

"Do you wanna go swim for a little bit?" I asked, him blinking innocently.

"I… uh… Yeah?" He said, getting up and walking towards the bright blue ocean.

"Hey Rin?" I said, looking over at the excited Rin who was yelling about his fried squid to some scared little tourist.

He looked back over at me, "Yeah Takara?"

"Can Shima and I go for a quick swim?" I said, pointing towards the waiting Shima.

"Yeah, sure, don't take too long though." He said, looking back at the tourist who was running away.

"Let's go Takara." Shima said, signaling me towards him.

"Okay." I said, smiling and running towards him through the burning sand. The beach here is absolutely beautiful, you know. I looked up at the cloudless sky, the sun glowing down on me. I looked up at the cliffs looming next to us, the strong blue waves lapping harshly against them. The cute little town sitting behind me was full of children and laughter, and it was wonderful and full of pure life. The ocean was bright blue and white at the surf, then the perfect bright blue turquoise coral reef, the dark blue ocean spanning out forever. The hot dry sand burnt my feet under me as I ran towards Shima. I kept running through all of the different types of sand as it got wetter and colder. Shima waited for me right on the shore until I ran to him, his arms scooping me up and carrying me bridal style to the water. I looked up at his bright smiling face, his pink hair sparkling lightly as the water hit it. I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter, my back was touching the water lightly now as he looked at me.

"Want to swim now?" He asked, but before I could answer he threw me into the reflective cold ocean.

My head went under the water, my hair sprawling out in every direction as fish swam around me and touched my legs. My eyes flew open under the water to see a bright vibrant fish right in front of my eyes. The fish turned away and swam around me, the coral and ocean plants were bright and beautiful. They waved around under me as I ran out of breath and resurfaced next to Shima. "It's beautiful down there…" I said, looking at his sparkling brown eyes.

"Not as beautiful as…" He didn't finish and he looked away shyly.

"Not as beautiful as what?" I said, smiling lightly.

"Um… the um… y-you." He said, blushing and hiding underwater.

A smile crept onto my face before I joined him underwater, my hair sprawling up towards the surface. Air bubbles ran through my pristine hair as I let out a small giggle, resurfacing not soon after. Shima looked at me happily then looked behind me, something surfacing not too far from us by the looks of it. "What is it?" I asked, turning around to look at what it was.

"I-I don't know…" He said, taking my hand and trying to tug me back towards shore.

"Wait, I want to see what it is." I said, looking back towards the giant lump coming towards us about only 20 feet away now.

"No, Takara, let's go. This isn't a good idea." He said, tugging me towards the beach once again.

"I don't want to." I said, pushing him away with my hands.

"Rin!" He screamed, pushing his way towards shore.

I kept looking out towards the giant lump, it coming slowly towards now. "What?" I heard Rin yell as Shima got out of the shore.

I could hear them yell off in the distance but I blocked them out and looked at the lump which was very close now. I went underwater and looked at the lump to see it's a giant whale, and its eyes looked right mine. Then I started hearing whispers in my mind that soon formed into words. _'Takara, daughter of Satan.'_

I talked back in my mind, somehow still breathing, _'What are you?'_

'_Ma'am, I am Wadatsumi the great demon whale. The locals have been referring to me as a god for thousands of years.'_

'_Thousands of years?'_

'_I have seen many things over the years, but something that will happen soon might be the most catastrophic thing the world has ever seen. This thing will only happen if you stay in the water, you need to leave __**right **__now.' _

I looked at him with fear, 'What is going to happen if I don't leave the water?'

'_You will either die or lose everything you love in a painful experience. You need to leave __**RIGHT **__now.'_

'_I don't know what to do…' _I finished, Wadatsumi fading away slowly as I coughed and resurfaced to see the whale had stopped time and that everything was the same. I looked around as Shima and Rin came running towards the water. Rin and Shima tried to step in the water but they couldn't, they kept hitting an invisible wall.

"Takara, come to us now!" They screamed, hitting the wall with their fists.

I tried moving but it was like moving in concrete, "I can't, I'm stuck. What do I do?" I yelled, thrashing my head back and forth and trying to move.

Tears were welling up in Shima's eyes and tears were already running down Rin's face. "Takara, no!" Rin screamed, slamming his fists against the wall harder now.

"Dig Rin!" Shima said, digging in the sand.

Rin started digging and I was still trying to move when I heard an eerie laugh from behind me. I tried to turn my head around but I couldn't. I heard a viscous voice, "Stupid child, stop screaming." The voice snapped and now I couldn't open my mouth at all, it was almost as if it was glued shut.

"Who are you?!" Rin screamed, digging furiously.

"I am Egyn, the demon king of water. Like your big brother, but not." He said, his voice sounding like crashing water in my ears.

"Let her go." Shima yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"What are you going to do? You and her combined are not as strong as me in my home. Unlike whatever the other demon kings want with Rin and her, I think I'm just going to kill her. I was _his_ least favorite after all." The man said, my neck twisting and cracking as the world went blank.

The last thing I saw was Shima mouthing the words, _'I love you.'_


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is what happens after Takara dies from Shima's point of view and mind. And just to let you know, the story will live on after this chapter.

My tears streamed down my face fastly as her perfect beautiful face fell into the water and that stupid man took her away from me. We were having the times of our lives and I was so close, I was going to ask her out, but he took her away from me. I looked over at Rin who's fists were balled up in his lap and he was screaming, tears floating down his face and onto the sand. She's not dead… She can't be. She isn't dead, she isn't. "It's just a dream!" I screamed, my hands hitting the sand.

"If this is anything… It's a nightmare." Rin said, raising his head up to me as his tears streamed down his face.

"We have to go get her." I said, getting up and striding out to the water.

"She's gone Shima." Rin persisted, his face looking towards the sand again.

"We have to go-"

"SHE'S GONE."

"SHE'S STILL OUT THERE WE HAVE TO GO GET HER." I screamed, running back to the water as Rin came and grabbed my arm.

"She is gone." Rin hissed, tugging me back to shore as I resisted.

"She's still out there, SHE IS STILL ALIVE." I protested, trying to make myself believe she's still out there.

"You saw her die Shima, you know she's dead." Rin watched me stomp around the shore as he yelled.

"But what if I want to believe she's not?" I barked back, my eyes squinting from the tears.

"Well she is, and we can't do anything about it… Let's go home." Rin said, walking away as a single tear streamed down his face.

"I don't want to leave."

"Well I want to go."

"Well I want my lover back."

"She wasn't even your lover."

"I'd like to pretend she was." I sighed desperately, sitting on the sand with my head in between my knees.

"Let's go…" Rin said, tugging me along to the car to go home.

My feet dragged along the sand as the tears blurred my vision, the sand burning my feet, its not like I cared either way. I wouldn't care if I died right now, I just want her. Why did she have to die? Why not me… Then I got an idea. "Hey Rin..." I piped up, looking at him.

"What is it now?..." Rin questioned, rubbing his head dully.

"What if I traded my soul for hers? She would be able to come back if I trade my body for hers?" I sputtered excitedly, smiling lightly as tears still ran down my face.

"I don't think that would work." Rin disagreed, getting in the car with me.

"I'm going to ask Mephisto, he would know." I said hopefully, looking out the window, thinking about her.

Why did it have to be her. Why? Why couldn't it be some other girl, or even me. She didn't do anything, why did she have to go. Why couldn't I of just taken her place, me go instead of her. It would've been so much easier that way… Is this some sort of punishment? Because this is putting me through hell. I would do anything to get her back, anything. I need her, I really need her right now. I love her, and I would die for her. I was too much of a wimp to say anything about that until now, but I wish I said something before. I _**will**_ get her back, I _**will**_say those words she wanted to hear. _**I love her, and I need her back.**_

I knocked on Mephisto's principle office doors loudly and harshly to hear him getting up and saying, "I'm coming, calm down."

He opened the door to see me standing there. "So, uh Mr. Pheles, I have a question."

"Sure kid… get in here." Mephisto replied while shutting the door behind me, sitting behind his desk and signaling to the chair in front of it.

I sat down in front of him and asked, "Mr. Pheles, do you know what happened at the beach earlier today?"

"Well, Rin came in here, dropped of the $30 you guys made, then walked off not saying anything. Did anything interesting happen?" He asked, folding his hands together and leaning on them.

"Takara… She was taken…"

"By who?" He asked, his eyes taking on an interesting but pissed look.

"By Egyn, I think. We were swimming in the ocean and this giant thing came and talked to her then he was standing on the water and he killed her…" I said, looking down at the floor.

"I'm leaving, now." He hissed, getting up quickly.

"Wait!"

"What, Shima?"

"If I traded my soul for hers would she come back?"

"No." He finished, slamming his fist against the wall.

I ran out of there quickly and looked at my watch to see it was time for cram school. Yukio would kill me if I skipped, not as if I cared, but Ryuji would want to be told about Takara by me and not Rin.

I stepped into the hallway of cram school and walked into the classroom to see mass destruction. Desks were flipped everywhere, Yukio was having trouble restraining the absolutely pissed Rin, with Izumo and Shiemi trying to restrain Ryuji. As I walked in Ryuji took one look at me and I saw his face was full of rage and denial, with a hint of sadness and unforgiving. I stepped back but it was too late, Ryuji was already standing over me and punching me in the face repeatedly, this time Rin coming to my rescue and pulling him off of me. Rin started restraining him, or trying to, and Ryuji was kicking and screaming, tears flying all over both of them. This restraining soon turned into fighting, punches flying all over both of them as I tried to pull them apart, "Stop! STOP!"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Ryuji screamed, pushing me now.

"It wasn't my choice, and I couldn't do anything about it." I yelled back, him pushing me to the floor.

"LIKE HELL YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT." Rin wailed while kicking me harshly.

"Oh so it was your fault?!" Ryuji screamed, standing over me and kicking my chest.

"STOP. ALL OF YOU. Do you think little miss Takara is looking down from heaven and smiling that her three favorite boys are fighting and screaming at each other? I regret not loving my baby sister to the fullest extent, but you are her most loved three people. So you know what, all of you three need to stop. Right now. She would love to have us give her a funeral or just a reception right here and right now, okay?" Yukio yelled, pulling himself together and pushing us three apart.

"I don't want to do anything right now." Ryuji barked, punching the wall.

"You don't want to say a couple words for the girl you…" Rin mumbled, not sure what to say about what Ryuji thought.

"Loved. I loved her, so much, and I was afraid to let her go." Ryuji stuttered, shutting his eyes and looking up at the ceiling.

We all stood there and for a moment and looked at him, "Ryuji, we are gonna do a reception, right now. Whether you like it or not." Rin confirmed, lifting up one of the desks and using it as a stand.

"You can say the first words Yukio." Rin said, throwing a broken desk leg to Yukio as sort of the 'talking stick'.

"Ok well for starters, Takara was my baby sister and I didn't show that much love for her. I regret not showing her I loved her, probably more than I've regretted anything in my whole life. I wanted to be close to her, almost as close as Rin is, but I was a horrible brother. I just love her so much, and I don't know how I'm going to live without her. She was the best sister anyone could ever ask for and I remember so many great times with her as kids, and even some great times recently. I love her, and wish I was there to save her, but I know she's up there in heaven smiling down at all of us. I already miss her big smile and warm heart, lighting up my dull world. I love you Takara, and thank you for all of your kindness and generosity." Yukio finished, tears now streaming down his face too.

"I will go next." Izumo said, Yukio throwing her the talking stick. "I didn't know Takara very well but she always made us laugh and smile, and I will treasure that memory of her. She was the nicest girl I ever met, and I looked up to her. Not only for her strength and nobility but also for her caring and strong willed mind." Izumo said with a teary smile, her voice quavering into tears.

Izumo handed the stick to Shiemi, who was absolutely balling her eyes out, "I really liked Takara. She was the nicest girl I've ever met, and she stayed with me when times were rough. She barely knew me and she stuck up for me just because she knew it was the right thing to do. She was wonderful, and I will love every memory of her." Shiemi mumbled through her tears, stuffing her face into Rin's chest as she handed him the stick.

"Ok here goes nothing." Rin said, gripping the stick and petting Shiemi's golden hair. "Takara was the best sister anyone could ask for, she was bold and beautiful and she always knew what to say. She was the other half of me, literally, and I will miss her more than anything. Every memory I've ever had was with her and I can't just forget that. I will carry this with me for the rest of her life, thinking of all of the memories with her, even the bad ones. She was always good to me, even when she was angry. My favorite memory of her was her laugh, it was the most heartwarming wonderful thing I've ever heard in my entire life. I just wish I could've done something to not let this happen, it was my fault. I loved her more than anyone in the whole world, she always made my day amazing. I will never ever forget her. She was so strong though, she always made me happy and always kept up a smile. All she wanted was to make people happy, and to make their days better than hers. She put everyone else before herself, and I envy her that she could do that sort of thing. Right before our dad died he told me and her that he wanted one last thing from us. He told us that he wanted us to make him proud. I am 100 percent positive she made him proud, in more ways than one. She and our dad are probably looking down at us all right now, and to them I just want to say that… I love you, both of you, no matter whatever happened and whatever is going to happen, I love you guys." Rin said, crying so hard he wasn't able to speak anymore.

He threw the stick in the general area of Ryuji and he bent over and picked it up, his tears slamming against the school floor. "I don't like talking about my feelings or doing anything like that, so I'm going to make this short, and I'm talking to her, not any of you, because I know she's up there listening to me. I loved everything about you Takara, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I played with your feelings and I'm so sorry for that, I really truly regret doing that to you, and I will never forgive myself. My favorite memory of you was when you hugged me, it always made me feel soft and warm. I won't be able to live without you, I will miss you for the rest of my life. I can't bear to think of what life would've been like without you. Every time I think of you it's like wonderful feelings rush through my body. I have so much more to say, but I can't say it her, not now. I want you to know that I love you so much, and I always will." I looked over at Ryuji who was on his knees crying harder than I've ever seen a man cry before.

He threw the stick at my face; it hit my face then dropped to my hand where I caught it. "Where to begin with Takara, my lovely. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone, even myself or my parents or anything. I treasure every single time I think of her, and I can't stop thinking about her. I will never forgive myself for this; I couldn't save the one thing I loved most in the world. I won't love any other girl the way I loved her. I just want to say to her that I love her so much, and I will never forget her. I would never do anything to hurt her, and I can barely live with myself right now. My favorite part of her was the way she cared for everyone. I barely knew her when I first met her and she seemed like she cared so much about me, about everyone, whether she liked them or not. If I was to say how much I loved her, I would say to infinity and beyond. She was the only thing the lit up my dull world; I will miss her for the rest of my life. I love you, Takara."

My heart felt like it was spilt into two by lightning until Mephisto came in, clapping as a tear ran down his face, "After those words, I realize that you guys truly love that woman. So I will go and get her back." Mephisto said, our heads turning to him.

"You can get her back?" Rin screamed, looking at him with burning hatred.

"I'm going there right now." He replied, turning around to leave.

I sank to the ground and put my hands together in praise, "We all have hope now, thank you for just that."

"Well, what should we do while we await for his return? Because if he brings her back, we will have some living up to do." Yukio said, rubbing his head.

"You don't know what you love until you lose it." Ryuji said, hitting his head on the wall.

"This wait is going to kill me." I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"It's going to kill all of us." Rin said, leaning his head back, still petting Shiemi's hair.


End file.
